This invention relates to a propeller shock absorber for a marine propulsion device and more particularly to an improved resilient cushioning means interposed between the propeller and its driving shaft.
It is well known to employ elastomeric sleeves between the hub of a propeller and the driving shaft so as to absorb tortional vibrations in the propeller. However, there are also axial vibrations present which are not absorbed with conventional mechanisms. If the elastomeric sleeve provides any axial dampening, it is relatively insignificant since the hub of the propeller normally engages a thrust sleeve so as to transmit the driving thrust from the propeller to the lower unit. Hence, vibrations are not absorbed by conventional mechanisms and undesirable vibrations may be transmitted to the occupants of the water craft as well as causing possible other adverse effects.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved propeller shock absorbing arrangement for a marine propulsion device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified arrangement for absorbing both circumferential and axial vibrations between a propeller and its driving shaft.